Sparda and the Hell's Angel
by Sesshy's Demoness Firyx
Summary: A very bored Sparda enters the human world. What will happen when he comes face to face with a demon huntress? Set prior to Eva. M for violenc and language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author Note-** Allright I know that I have two other unfinished stories bear with me. But I have two that have to go before those. This one may explain Firyx and Nastassia a bit. This is in Sparda's P.O.V. My other one is set during this one and in between this and Firyx: the Black Flame at Twilight. Disclaimer in next chapter.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

I walked through the deserted rundown town. Recently I had become bored with the demon world, better known as Hell. So I went through the closest Hell Gate and entered the human world…not much difference. I had found it exciting at first, destroying villages and towns, causing mayhem and destruction, seeing fear everywhere, but then I got bored because wherever I went there was that same fear that i met everywhere else.

I soon came up to a big old mansion/castle building that I liked. It sat nestled in the mountains near a town that housed a big hell gate, Temennigru. This would prove convenient for me. Mind made up, I went about making the castle mine. After putting up some protections and wards I went out to 'celebrate' by causing more mayhem and destruction. Collecting gold and orbs along the way.


	2. Hell's Angel

**AU- **This us still Sparda's POV. I'll let u know when it changes. Sparda is still in his devil form thing.

**Disclaimer-** Sparda and the rest of the Devil May Cry characters belong to their creator but I do own the plot, Hell's Angel and her shop name.

**_The Hell's Angel_**

Looking at my reflection in the wall like mirror, I contemplated my next move. I had been in the human world for a decade now and had grown to prefer it to the demon world. The only thing that I really needed to do was change his appearance so that he wouldn't frighten too many people. I thought about it, shut my eyes, concentrated then reopened them to see…

The reflection was a male about 30 years of age with blond hair and red eyes. Scowling I tried again. After several failed attempts I went out to take out my anger on the annoying human neighbors. More than half a decade ago all of the demons left this area. I was the only _real_ demon left.

* * *

I had just blown up the neighbor's garage when a motorcycle interrupted me. "Stop right there devil!" I turned, bored, and watched as the rider stepped from the bike, a sword strapped to the belt.

"Mind taking off your helmet? I despise talking to faceless people." I asked nonchalantly, eying the sword.

"I would ask you to do the same for me but you probably have no 'human' face beneath it." She countered.

"Please remove it. Or I will break it in two." The rider hastily removed its helmet. My eyes widened as long brown/black hair fell down to rest about the shoulders of the woman rider. I chuckled, "So they send a woman to do a mans job do they?"

"You better watch that mouth of yours. I want to know why you destroyed the Henderson's garage."

"Henderson's? You mean the annoying as hell humans that live here?"

"Yes now answer the dam question!" she ordered, a hand sliding to the hilt of her sword.

"I was pissed so I destroyed something. Relax none of your precious kind were harmed." This last statement seemed to have thrown her off guard. "What? Why wouldn't you harm them? You're a demon, right?"

"I am a devil not a demon. Demons are weaker than devils." I exclaimed, getting both pissed and annoyed. " To answer the question I didn't harm them because I didn't want to. I no longer find joy in harming weak humans."

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you. I forgot the hierarchy of us devils." Now it was my turn to be taken aback. "Heh, wasn't expecting that were you? I am no more human then you are…Sparda. That's right I recognize you. Who doesn't know the so called strongest devil of Hell?"

"Who are you?"

"Just your local demon hunter whose been itching for a real fight."

"Demon hunter? So you came to kill me huh?"

"Not really, if you were some reaper demons like I was expecting then yea, but seeing as you aren't I'll just settle with a fight." She unsheathed her katana and readied herself.

"You think this wise girl?" I smirked. She slashed out with her sword and I felt a wind pass by my face. "Missed"

"Did I? You sure about that?" she smirked slowly sheathing the katana. She paused a moment before the hilt clicked with the sheath and I felt some pain as one of my horns split in half. I hesitantly put a hand up to the half horn left in surprise.

"Not bad." I moved my hand from the horn to the hilt of _my_ sword.

"Ooh… shiny"

"Thank you" she charged me with that special blade of hers. I stayed on the defensive mostly. It was the best fight I have had in a _long_ time. It lasted for an hour or two, with me laughing the whole time. After blocking another attack I jumped over to a spot a few feet away from her and said, "Well I must thank you for the wonderful time. We should do this again soon, but right now I am quite hungry so I will see you later.

"Goodbye Miss Hell's Angel." With that I was gone. I smirked when I heard her curses before I entered my home and ordered pizza, caesar salad and some ice cream. That night while I lay sleepless in bed did I realize that the girl hadn't given me her name. It didn't bother me at first but after a few days I found myself looking for her and wondered what in the world her name could possibly be.

I caused more trouble but the humans kept calling so-called demon hunters who turned out to be spineless humans looking to make a name for themselves, I spooked them easily. I soon came to be very irritated, so much so that each time that I tried to change my appearance I would break the mirror and wall if I was dissatisfied with what I saw.

Finally I picked up my phone book and attempted to look her up in it. I was quite shocked and discouraged when I saw just how many 'demon hunters' there were. I threw the book into the fire and destroyed several walls.

* * *

One night I decided to take a walk through the neighboring city. I haven't been in town for a decade. Some things were different, paved roads, sidewalks, electricity, and taller buildings. Others hadn't really changed, fights at the local pubs, lesser demons hanging around, hookers on every corner, and vandalism.

I was just about to go back home when a neon sign caught my gaze. 'Hell Hole' it said. Interested I walked in. The smell of chocolate assaulted my nose as soon as I entered.

"We're closed! Piss off!" a familiar voice yelled from the back. Smiling in triumph I called back, "Good Evening Miss Hell's Angel."


	3. A New Look

**A New Look**

I smiled when I heard something drop and a few curses. Soon after the biker woman came walking through the door across the room. The look of shock on her face left quickly and was replaced with a laughing smile. "Well, well, well, look what the demon dragged in, a new trophy for my shelves."

"Right…during our last encounter you failed to give me your name." I stated.

"Oh? Don't tell me that it bothered you." When I didn't reply she burst out into tears. "Is that why you've been causing so much trouble? You decide to throw big old tantrums just because of that? How old are you?" She couldn't stop laughing. I was quite thankful that a devil's blush goes undetected when not disguised as a human.

"Enough!" I snap when her laughter at me gets too annoying. "Oh oh me thinks I've hit a nerve." She chuckled. I was getting really peeved at her so-called sense of humor. "I said enough! I will not stand here and be mocked by someone such as you." I said coldly.

"Why are you still in that form? You should have changed by now." She said as if I hadn't said anything. "What?" She started to circle me like a tiger looking at me making me feel like I was a very tasty deer.

"Are you even able to? You can't can you?" It took me a while to realize what she had been talking about. I looked down at myself then looked at her.

Her voice and face shined sympathy and understanding at me. I shifted on my spot. "I-I can b-but…" She stopped and looked at me. "But? You can't possibly prefer this form." I stood straighter and glared at her. "And if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Though I can't see why you would prefer it. How do the girls like it?" I glared at her again. "I haven't found the right appearance all right!" I finally exclaimed. She smirked. "Knew it. Come over here."

She led me by the hand to stand in front of a mirror that took up the whole wall. "Now then…let me see…" She started to circle me again this time though she touched me. She lifted and dropped my arms, felt my face and prodded my sides. When she came to stand in front of me again she stopped, gave me one last look over and smiled. "Yes I think that that will work perfectly. Now close your eyes, and no peeking."

I gave her a skeptical look before doing as she said. During the few minuets of silence and darkness I felt like a fool and not to different, like I thought I should. I heard her clap her hands and in a very excited voice she told me to open my eyes, I did as she bid me. What I saw in the mirror gave me a start.

Standing beside the girl was not me. It was a man, a human man. He had short white hair, ice blue eyes, pretty pale skin, and a monocle over one of his eyes. His clothes were Victorian. A long purple high collard coat with red and red and black designs on the collars, some type of ruff could be seen through the opening of the coat, and white gloves. The amulet that had been around my own neck was now around this mans neck shining brilliantly in the dim light between the neck collars.

I could only stare dumbfounded. She on the other hand beamed. "Is-is that me?" I finally managed to whisper. She nodded. "Do you like?" I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. "If you want to keep this look then memorize it. The clothes can always be changed." I finally ripped my eyes from the mirror and looked at her. "Thank you." I managed. "You're quite welcome. If you're wondering what you can do to repay me I have a suggestion."

"Suggestion?" I inquired. "Yes, stop causing trouble. I would really not like it if I have to actually kill you." I looked quizzically at her. "Why won't you like it?" She sighed and walked over to her desk and sat down on top of it. "Do we have a deal?" She asked ignoring my question. I nodded. "Excellent! Now that that's settled I can relax."

I looked once more at my reflection then putting my self together I walked over to her desk. "Um…you still haven't told me your name." she looked slightly shocked. "Oh?... so I haven't. You may call me Vergility." She bowed her head. "Vergility. Hmm… kinda long isn't it? Nice but long." She smiled. "Thank you. It's getting kind of late. You should get going if you want to sleep." I tried to say something but when I couldn't manage anything I headed for the door. "Hey Sparda, don't be a stranger." I smiled gave a wave and left.

* * *

With my new look I realized that I could go anywhere and not attract screams or unwanted attention. Over the next few days I occasionally went into the town buying clothes, furniture, anything that I felt like buying I bought.

One day as I sat in the park thinking about a number of things a couple entered the park. I watched, at first, detached. I had seen many couples before that I never paid much attention to. For some reason though, I watched closely to this pair.

They acted like every other couple that I'd witnessed. The only difference was that they were demons and they were the happiest I've ever seen any demon or devil. I watched as they sat, side by side, on a bench. The woman cuddled with the man resting her head on his shoulder and he in turn rested his head on hers. I watched with a feeling that I never truly felt or understood, envy. When the couple went to kiss each other I had to turn away.

There was only one thing that was on my mind as I walked out and away from the park. Vergility.


	4. Love?

**Love?**

No matter what I did I once again I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wondered what and how she was doing. It was driving me insane. So I decided to do something about it. I went and visited her again.

"Sorry but we're closed today." She said without looking up to see who entered her shop. She was reading a book while listening to some type of 'music'. "Really and why is that?" I asked trying to keep my cool, I was as nervous as hell and I didn't know why.

"Oh hello Sparda. Being a good boy I hope." She put the book down. "I see that you've been taking advantage of your new look. Congrats. So what can I do for you?"

"I uh…well I er uh… you look well." I could swear that I was blushing. She smiled got up and walked over. "Thanks. You do too." I didn't look her in the face, for some reason I couldn't even sound intelligent. "I uh…err um…" I turned on my heel and left my face as red as a cherry.

**~Later**~

I entered my home with the feeling that I was a complete idiotic fool. I had succeeded in something that I could never do, make a complete and utter ass of myself. I banged the wall and tried to think of something to make up my idiotness to her. I went to her place several times that week and I never got any better at talking to her. Each time that I started to feel like a fool I would leave. By Saturday I had gotten so frustrated that I practically demolished my own home.

On Sunday I decided to take some 'classes' on how to talk to a girl. These classes required me to spy on men and couples alike. Spying on them wasn't that hard but putting my learnings to practice was the hard part. When my classes seemed to fail me I tracked down that demon couple that I had seen a couple of weeks earlier.

* * *

After knocking on the door to their house I felt idiotic and was about to go when the male answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?" he seemed kind of nervous which was making me nervous as well. "Uh…may I come in…please?" I asked. He hesitated before nodding and letting me in. as soon as we were in he led me to a windowless room and shut the door.

"What do you want? I know you're a high class devil." He was scared it was palpable. I put my hands up in defense. "Easy I'm not going to hurt you or the other demon who lives here with you."

"How do I know that you're not tricking me? Why else would you come here? You want to kill us both and get some new devil arms!"

"No! That's not it at all. I came here because I need help with something."

"With what? What problems could a high and mighty devil like you possibly have where a lowly _demon_ like me help you with?!"

"Please just calm down. This problem that I have is in a field that is completely foreign to me. And I thought, seeing as you are an 'expert' in this field."

"Oh? And what field is that?"

"Uh... um…"

"Well? I'm waiting." I couldn't bring myself to admit it. For one I didn't really know if it was really love that I was feeling. "Spit it out!"

"I'M IN LOVE!!" he gave a jump at my exclamation. "Well at least I think I am…I don't know." I collapsed into the nearest chair. At that moment the woman came in.

"Jack what's going on? What's Sparda doing here?" he looked at her. He claims that he's in love Rose.

I sat back astonished by what I had said. Was it true? Was it love that I was feeling? What was 'love' anyway? The only thing that I really knew of 'love was that it was a human emotion. I had no clue whether or not it was strong or weak or in turn did it, in turn make people and devils alike weak or did it make them stronger than they already were?

All of these questions and no answers were driving me insane. My inner distress must have been showing on my face because the girls' worried face was soon in front of mine and her hand was on my forehead as though she was checking my temperature.

"Are you alright Sparda, sir?" she asked worried. "You're pale and sweaty."

"Huh? Oh forgive me. I didn't mean to worry you." She smiled kindly at me. Her face, in my minds eye, flashed to Vergility's smiling face. I mentally shook myself as she walked into the kitchen calling over to us. "Don't fret I'll make some tea and then you can tell us what's bothering you and we will help you as best we could."

"Rose! How do you know that this isn't some made up B.S. in an attempt to trick us? So that he can get close to us?" the man exclaimed at her. "That's easy I trust him. Besides I think I know who he has feelings for anyway."

"What? Who?" The man was very unsure and spluttering all over the place. She only smiled and said simply, "Hestia…" without any more explanation she went to make tea.


End file.
